Piccolo
Piccolo is on of the main characters of the Dragon Ball series. He is the final child and reincarnation of the Piccolo Daimao. Background After being punched through the chest and killed by Goku's Penetrate! attack, King Piccolo's last action was to spit out an egg containing his child and reincarnation Piccolo Jr, who was to avenge his death. Upon Piccolo's birth he still remembered all of King Piccolo's memories and techniques. Piccolo Jr. spends the next three years in intensive training, preparing himself for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, where he knew Goku would be a contestant, with the intent to kill him and realize his parent's dream of taking over the world. During the three-year wait till the tournament, Piccolo wanders the Earth and trains for his revenge against Goku. During his wandering, he encounters a family celebrating the birthday of a young boy named Tai. During the boy's birthday celebration, Piccolo vandalizes their home and then runs away from their dog when Tai's father orders it to chase him. When the dog nearly catches up to the young Namekian, Piccolo blasts it away in fear with a beam, realizing some of the potential he has. After spending the three years training, a now physically teenage Piccolo enters the tournament using the alias "Junior" Piccolo manages to find Goku before the tournament properly begins, and Piccolo reminds himself not to let Goku win, and he must avenge his father. When the tournament starts, Piccolo easily breezed past the preliminaries and into the finals. Piccolo's fight with Goku has Piccolo use an assortment of new powerful techniques, however Goku finds a way to make many of them work to his advantage and soon defeats Piccolo and frees Kami. After an assortment of events leading with Goku eventually healing him, Piccolo flies off still with the goal of killing Goku in mind. Piccolo later becomes a permanent member of the Z Fighters, largely due to forming a close bond with Goku's first-born son Gohan after training him in preparation for the impending arrival of the Saiyans and other future threats. Powers & Abilities *'Antenna Beam': A blast of electricity shot from Piccolo's antennae. *'Chasing Bullet': A homing beam attack of considerable power. *'Destructive Wind': An energy charged gust of wind. *'Ki Blast': The most basic form of energy wave. *'Explosive Demon Wave': A very powerful energy blast shot from one hand. It is one of the signature attacks Piccolo got from his father King Piccolo. *'Eye Flash': A similar technique to Solar Flare. *'Eye Lasers': A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. *'Hellzone Grenade': A variation of Scatter Shot. Multiple energy spheres are fired to surround an opponent and are guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. *'Hyper Explosive Demon Wave': An attack in which Piccolo creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. It is a wave of energy more powerful then the simple Explosive Wave. *'Kuchikarakikōha': A powerful beam shot from the mouth. *'Light Grenade': A powerful energy ball attack. Used against Imperfect Cell during their battle on the Tropical Islands. *'Light Grenade': A powerful energy ball attack. Used against Imperfect Cell during their battle on the Tropical Islands. *'Makosen': An energy wave from both hands. *'Masenko': A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. Used during the Cell Games, when helping Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. *'Rapid Fire': An energy sphere barrage similar to the Scatter Shot. Used by Piccolo, and Cell, at the Cell Games. *'Scatter Shot': Multiple ki bolts fired at an opponent which creates a powerful explosion. *'Shock Wave': An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. Also called Exploding Wave. *'Special Beam Cannon (Makankōsappō)': Piccolo's most powerful, but time-consuming, attack, which drills through nearly everything and every being. This was first used when Piccolo fought alongside Goku during their battle with Raditz. By the time of Dragon Ball Super, Piccolo's fully charged Special Beam Cannon was much stronger than even ki blasts from Champa. *'Afterimage Technique': An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. Piccolo sends out and image of himself to confuse his enemy. This ability cannot perform physical attacks as it is not real. It also fades through objects. *'Flight': The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Demon Hand': The Namekian ability to stretch one's limbs. The user extends his arms to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. *'Elastic Left Arm': Piccolo's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Regeneration': As a Namekian, Piccolo possesses the ability to regenerate lost limbs. However it can be time consuming as it takes several minutes to regrow a single limb. *'Enhanced Hearing': Piccolo has an acute sense of hearing, which allows him to hear even the most faintest of noises. *'Explosive Breath Cannon': A rush attack that ends with a mouth blast. Piccolo used part of this move to kill a Saibaman. *'Demon Rend': A rush attack used by the possessed Piccolo in his fight with Gohan in the Garlic Jr. Saga. This attack appears in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast as one of Piccolo's Super Attacks. *'Ki Sense': The ability to sense Ki energy. Nail is able to also sense if the energy is good or evil. *'Evil Containment Wave Reflection': A technique which allows Piccolo to reverse and capture the user of an Evil Containment Wave into a small container. *'Magic Materialization': A magical ability to create objects from seemingly thin air such as the Clothes Beam. *'Portal Opening': Dende and Piccolo can open the portal between Hell and Earth. It requires one of the two Namekians to be on the other side in Hell. *'Sai Sei': A Namekian trait that allows Piccolo to replace limbs lost in battle as long as his head remains intact. *'Telekinesis': Controlling and manipulating people or objects with the mind. *'Telepathy': The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *'Far-Seeing Arts': Technique which allows those who live in the godly realms to see everything that happen in the lower realms. *'Fusion': The ability for two Namekians to fuse together into one being. *'Cloning': A technique where Piccolo divides himself into two or more versions of himself. In Dragon Ball Super Piccolo displays an advanced cloning technique that allows him to create a small army of clones that seem to be as strong as he is - however they have the flaw of dissipating in one hit. *'Tri-Form': A technique where Piccolo divides himself into three versions of himself. *'Multi-Form': A technique where Piccolo divides himself into four versions of himself. *'Weighted-cape Throw': A technique used by Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, where he threw his weighted training cape after removing it to one of the Combatants Piccolo was fight against, who unaware the garment's great weight is sent flying down due the combatant being either caught off guard by its weight and/or unable to carry something that heavy and remain air. This technique allows Piccolo to use the weight of his cape against his opponent. *'Defibrillation Kiai': A technique used by Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ to restart Gohan's heart after he was critically injured by Frieza. * Mafuba (Evil Containment Wave): A technique that can seal anyone away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires so much of the user's life force to perform that those who use it are likely to die soon afterward, despite the success of the technique. The drawbacks of the technique can be negated if one posses enough power to use it without dying. *'Invisible Eye Blast': Piccolo shoots ki blasts from his eyes. Equipment *'Weighted Clothing': A collection of weighted clothing Piccolo wears to improve his training, he can also throw the gear, catching his opponent off guard. Alternate Forms Piccolo_(Giant).png|Giant Piccolo PiccoloVsAndroid17NV.png|Super Namek Giant Piccolo Piccolo's size greatly increases, his strength and weight increases, and the form does not impact his speed in a violent way. Piccolo can increase to the size he wants, and uses three different size in the series: he is around the same height as Super Garlic Jr. when fighting him, he is giant sized when first used against Goku (about the size of a Great Ape), and he barely fits on the arena and would not be able to take a step other wise he would step off when he grows even larger against Goku. His largest seen size is described as being as large as a mountain in the manga, and a volcano in the anime, this larger version of Great Namek is referred to as Super Giant-Form. Super Namek After fusing with Nail, Piccolo is referred to as a Super Namek. After Piccolo re-fused with Kami, he powers up to levels well beyond any of the existing Warrior-type Namekians ever before. Krillin called him a "Super Namek" because of his new and extraordinary powers, able to far eclipse the strength of an untrained Super Saiyan. As a Super Namek, his figure doesn't change, but his power, strength and speed are sharply enhanced. While using his Super Namek power against Android 17, Piccolo gains a large blue and white aura. Feats Strength *Destroyed the Moon with his Special Beam Cannon. *Was on par with Final Form Frost in the Universe 6 Saga. *Effortlessly flicks a martial artist away. *Broke Goku's leg. *Decapitated Babidi in half. Speed *The Special Beam Canon that Piccolo fired to the moon too about 17 seconds to reach the moon. *Is able to move faster than the eye can see. *Too fast for Gohan to keep up with. *Dodges two Ki blasts from Krillin. *Dodges Cell's Kamehameeha wave where it came close to hitting him. Durability *Tanks his own ki blast. *Took hits from second form Freiza. *Received little damage from blows from Goku. Skill *Held his own against Android 17 in the Cell Saga. *Is on par with Gohan in his base form. *Trained Gohan when Gohan was a child. *Defeated and eliminated Rubalt, Pirina & Sasonel (w/Gohan), Gamisaras, & Shantza in the Tournament of Power. Weaknesses *Cannot regenerate from decapitation. *His antennae is a weak point. *Singing Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Dragon Ball Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinetics Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shueisha Category:Clone Users